Unforgotten Love
by jill.thompson.9862
Summary: My first Trunks and Pan fanfic. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N this takes place 10 years after GT. May include the return of Goku. Also this story will be in 3rd person until Pan shows up and then it will be through her eyes in 1st person.)

"This means talking"

**(Bold in pretenses means place or time)**

*This means in thought*

**20 fount bold after and before means must read.**

*Star thingy means thought*

'Action'

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z in any way. If I did I would be making a lot of fanfics I have read into Dagon Ball movies. **

"Gohan sir" Trunks said in a kind and gentle voice. He and Pan had been dating for about 2-3 years now and Trunks had worked up enough courage to finally ask Gohan if he could marry his daughter. That is what he was taught to ask the father before. He already knew the answer before he said it but he listened any way as Gohan said "I think that would be a great idea if you marry her Trunks." "Thank you Gohan" Trunks said.

**(The next day)**

The next day Trunks goes to buy Pan's ring and also buys her some flowers for their date tonight. Trunks then went to the Son family house hold and knocked on the door gently. Gohan then answered the door and said in a quiet voice "I will go see if she is ready" after he left Trunks was thinking *Man when he talks in a quiet voice like that he sure seems scary*. In about 2 minutes Gohan came back down with a girl behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z in any way and if I did. Um maybe I can go talk to the person who does and reason with them.**

"Hi Pan" Trunks says to me. "Hello Trunks" I reply. "These are for you" He says handing me some flowers. "Thank you so much Trunks" I say "Well are you ready to go" he asks "Yes" I say "Okay than let's go". So we get in his car and Trunks drives off. We get to the theater early and we sit in the showing room for about 15 minutes and all of a sudden Trunks says "Well I think I am going to get some popcorn" and he leaves to get some. *He is going to leave me alone here* I think but I sit back in my seat any way. Trunks came back with popcorn and he sits down. He seems off now and he is sitting on the edge of his seat. "What's the matter Trunks?" I ask "Oh nothing" He says sitting back in his chair. We sit 5 minutes before the announcer comes on and says "Stay tuned for a special announcement from someone in the audience." "This sounds inserting" I say we sit about another minute until an announcement pops up on the screen I read it and hear from blow me "Pan will you marry me?" I look down at Trunks on one knee holding out a ring. He said it kind of loud. It was loud enough for the whole theater to here. I have tears in my eyes and a smile on my face "YES!" I say as loud as Trunks did. He gets up and puts the ring on my left ring finger and then jumps up and yells "YES! SHE SAID YES!" Cheers come from all around us but I ignore them and land a kiss on Trunks's lips. When we are done we sit and for the whole movie have our arms around each other's shoulders.

Shoutout to Awesomegirl789. Thanks for being my fan. You really are an awesome girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z in any way. If I did I would not have to right this fanfic because I would have people do that for me.**

After the movie Trunks drove me home and I went in the house with a huge smile on my face. "Pan are you okay why are you smiling" my father says with a small laugh. I hold my hand out and say "Dad I am getting married! Oh I should call Marron and tell her. Well I should show mom first. "MOM!" I yell "What honey" My mom says exiting the kitchen. "Mom sit down" I say in a giddy voice "Okay" she says laughing. "What is it" she says "I am getting married!" I yell she jumps up and screams and says "Well we have a lot to do we need a day a place and of course we need a dress" "Okay mom" I say sliding out of the room to go call Marron. When I escape from mom I pick up the phone and dial Marron's number. "Hello" Marron says on the other end. "Hey Marron" "Oh Hi Pan. What's up?" "Well Marron if you really must know" I say in a joking voice that than turns into a happy one "I am getting married" "Give me the details Pan. Tell me everything don't leave out one bit." So I tell her everything. After I am done not leaving any details out Marron yells and I know she didn't mean it but it was right in the phone. Then I hear her father Krillin come into her room and yells "Marron what's wrong? Did something happen?" "Yes " She yells happily "Pan is getting married" I can't help it I start cracking up laughing when Krillin starts yelling and then it gets better when Marron's mother comes in and says "Marron, Krillin what's wrong" when Krillin tells her she starts screaming too. That is when I completely lose it laughing.

**I know this chapter was not very good but this is my first T/P Fanfic.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z in any way. Maybe you can all chip in and buy it for me for Christmas though.**

**(One month later on wedding day)**

*I am so nervous that I think I might through up.* I think as my father walks me down the aisle. We walk up a few stairs to where Trunks stands. All I can do is look at his eyes that are a dark blue. When he looks at me with those eyes I can't help but blush. I barely relies that we were so far into the ceremony until the preacher asked Trunks "Trunks Vegeta Briefs do you take Pan Son to be you loved and wedded wife?" Trunks smiles and says "I do" Than the preacher asked me "Pan Son do you take Trunks Vegeta Briefs to be you loved and wedded husband? I did not hastate "I do" I say. "Then I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The preacher said but I did not care as soon as Trunks put his lips on mine I felt like I was in a dream I pinched myself to check and I was not. "Please welcome Mr. and Mrs. Trunks Vegeta Briefs" Was the last thing I heard before Trunks picked me up and flew me to the reception.

**This one is a little better. Just so you know there is I think going to be a villain.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z in any way. I would be a great owner of Dragon Ball Z though.**

The reception flew by and before I knew it Trunks was flying me to our honeymoon. "Pan" Trunks said waking me up when we land "we're here." "Um" I say still sleepy with my eyes closed "Yeah but where are we?" "Well" he says "open your eyes silly." I open my eyes and see that it is night time and that Trunks and I are standing under the Eiffel Tower. "Paris!" I say "Oh thank you. Thank you so much! This is great!" Trunks just gave a small laugh and says "Well do you want to make it perfect?" I stare into his blue eyes and smile. "Sure" I say. "Well than let's make it perfect." He says before letting me down. Trunks then gently pulls me into a kiss. He was right a kiss under the Eiffel Tower did make it perfect. When the kiss is done I sense something. "Trunks" I say "do you sense that power?" "It's huge Pan" He said a little scared "Who is it?" "I am not sure Trunks. We need to warn the Z fighters." "Your right Pan but I don't want this night to end." "Neither do I but that power is huge nor have I ever sensed anything like it." He frowns and says "Okay Pan." We fly off.

**Who is this new power and what does he want? Find out soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z in any way. You people really don't think I own Dragon Ball Z do you?**

**(A/N will be in Trunks's POV later on in chapter. Will right another A/N when it switches to his and when is switches back to Pan's)**

We tell everyone even though they've already sensed the energy. "Well what do you have to say for yourself Pan" Trunks says a little mad. "I'm sorry Trunks I was just worried that they might not have sensed it." I say "Pan! That power was huge. I am sure they would have felt that!" Trunks yells. "I'm so sorry Trunks." I say crying "I sorry." He looks at me with disbelief and says in a soothing voice "Hey its okay Pan. Don't cry. I didn't mean to yell. I'm sorry." I smile and say "Let's go home Trunks" He laughs a little and says "Okay" We head home **(10 month later at home)** "Come to bed Pan it's late." Trunks says from the bedroom. "I'm coming just getting something" (A/N Switching to Trunks) About 5 months ago we had just found out that Pan was pregnant I was scared and happy. I was scared because of that power we felt when we were in Paris. I was happy though because she was going to have a baby. It was past the due date for the baby. Also she was going to hang out with Goten and Bra who got married about a month or so ago. "Come on Pan!" I said again. "I'm here Trunks" she said from the door way. I couldn't help but smile at her. I could never stay mad at her for long. "Come on to bed than." I say "Okay" She says with a smile. She gently lies down on the bed and soon both of us are sleeping. I only wake up when the baby's ki stirs. To my surprise I see Pan sitting up. Most likely up from the baby kicking. "Did I wake you?" She asks "No just felt the little ones ki stir. You need to sleep Pan did you forget that you are going to hang out with Goten and Bra tomorrow?" "Oh" She says "I forgot. I'm sorry" "It's alright just get some sleep." I say helping lower her to the bed. "Ok Trunks" She says she soon falls asleep.

**So Pan is pregnant and Trunks is scared that the power that they felt in Paris is still out there somewhere. Will everything be okay? What will happen when Pan goes over to Goten's? Find out next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z in any way. (A/N This chapter will be in 3****rd**** person because to really understand it, it needs to be in 3****rd**** person)**

"Pan you cheater!" Goten yelled as he threw the cards in the air after the 15th time Pan won cards. Goten and Pan started playing cards after Bra got called in to work. Pan than got up and started to pick up the cards. Goten than helped her and then said "I need a snack" he left for the kitchen. Pan gently tried to pull herself up but felt a sharp pain right where the baby kicks. She then gently lifted herself on the chair after the pain passed. She placed the cards on the table and felt wetness between her legs. "Goten!" She yelled. "What" he yelled back. "I think my water broke." Pan replied back almost calmly. Goten walked into the room and said "Pan you kidder and that is no excuse for spilling water on the floor. When Bra gets home she is going to be pissed." Pan than stood up and grabbed Goten by the shoulders and said "Goten. I. Think My. Water. Broke." She shook him with every word. "Oh" he said "Get in the car. I am the only one to get you to the hospital." They get in the car and as soon as everything is set Goten speeds down the road as fast as he can. As soon as Goten and Pan arrive she is taken into labor everyone of the family arrives within minutes after hearing that Pan was in labor. Only two people were not there Goku of course and Trunks. Trunks was still stuck in his meeting not even knowing his wife was in labor. Pan was pissed that the father was missing their child being brought into the world. She keep yelling "WHERE IS HE! WHERE IS TRUNKS?!" After about 10 minutes of that one of the doctors went out and asked Gohan "Um are the parents of Pan here?" Gohan stood up and said "Yes what's wrong?" "Oh nothing just the fact that her husband is missing and she keeps demanding for him." The doctor said with a little fear. A silent conversation happen between Gohan and Videl until Gohan said "Okay let me take Trunks place until he shows up." Gohan went in the room. Trunks was sitting there board out of his mind so he checked his phone. He had 20 missed messages and one text saying "Big bro where are you Pan went into labor. We need you here. She needs you here." The text was from Bra. "You can handle this right" He said standing up and pointing to the vice president. He didn't bother getting an answer before saying to the others "Sorry but I must leave my wife has gone into labor" No one bothered to stop him. Everyone was so distracted by Pan that they failed to sense a large power level in the hospital. The power was waiting in a different waiting room because he didn't want this to be about him he wanted Pan to have her day. He would see them later now he was just waiting.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z in any way. (A/N This chapter will be still be in 3****rd**** person.)**

Trunks showed up moments after Pan broke Gohan's hand. Trunks than took his rightful place at Pan's side after Pan had yelled "Trunks come here so I can kill you! You did this to me you know!" Trunks had to hide a laugh but went over and to his surprise was not killed. "Okay Pan one more big push" The doctor said. She gritted her teeth and squeezed my hand tight the room was filled with a cry. "Pan you will need to push again" the doctor said almost awkwardly "you're having twins." Pan's mouth dropped open but she quickly got her thought back and gritted her teeth again. She squeezed Trunk's hand again. It didn't last long and soon they were holding there boy and girl pair. Soon the family came in and each got a turn holding each baby. "What are their names?" Trunk's mother asked. "Well" he said. "The boys name is Leo Vegeta Briefs. Trunks and I thought that we should continue the Vegeta tradition." Pan said interrupting Trunks. Then she let Trunks say "The girls name is Kaia Vegeta Briefs." When Vegeta heard the middle names a slight smile apreed on his face. Everyone went out of the room and home to leave the new parents alone. The man with the power saw this and went to Pan's room and knocked. "Who is it?" Pan said "I will get it Pan." Trunks said walking to the door. He slowly opened it and was shocked when we saw Goku at the door "Pan we have a visitor." Trunks said "Well don't just let them stand there let them in." Trunks stepped away from the door. "Hello Pan" Goku said "Grandpa?!" Pan said with tears in her eyes. "Yes?" Goku said thinking it was a question "Is that really you?" Pan asked "Yes it's really me." Goku said "May I come in and see you it has been a long time?" "Oh of course." Pan said Goku walked in and sat down on a chair. "What amazing little babies you've got here Pan." Goku said "May I hold them?" Pan was still in a daze but said "Sure" Goku than held Leo first than Kaia. Each had a strong Ki for just a baby. Each also had a hint of a tail growing in. They were going to be strong fighters.

**Should be 1****st**** person threw Pan's eyes again next chapter. Is there still an evil out there? Find out next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z in any way. (A/N Back to 1****st**** person through Pan's eyes)**

**(4 years later)** I have been training Leo and Kaia since they were old enough. The energy Trunks and I felt was not Goku there must be an evil out there and that was one of the reasons I wanted to train Leo and Kaia from such a young age. I had even trained. **(Flashback to room of spirit and time. 3****rd**** person till over.) "**Pan" Trunks yelled knocking Pan out of the sky after going Super Saiyan to help train her. "Are you alright?" he says landing beside her "'breathing hard' Yes I'm fine." Pan says "I need to get stronger Trunks. I don't know what this power we felt in Paris was but I know I need to train if I am to be of any hope against it. Trunks I need to push myself to my very limit." She thinks for a moment "I have an idea. Fire you're most powerful attack at me hold nothing back." "Pan that may kill you." Trunks says. "Just do it my father told me this was how he transformed. Please try Trunks" Pan says pleading. "Okay Pan just know that your love will go unforgotten." Trunks says flying up "Get ready. KA MA HA MA." He pauses to build up Ki. "HAAAAA!" He fires the blast right at Pan. She stands there ready and when the blast is close she catches it and slides backward. She remembers everything that she has been through in her life from when she was a child to now and she finds herself being surrounded by flashes of light like lighting. She pushes the blast with all her might and it flies back up. Trunks stares at her with disbelief. He looks at her. Her clothes are the same but her eyes are now blue and her hair is now golden. "Pan!" Trunks calls out with happiness "You did it. You went Super Saiyan." Pan falls to her hands and knees and her hair turn back to its normal color. "Yes but I couldn't hold it." She says "Don't worry Pan not everyone can hold it and control it on their 1st try but with more practice you'll be a pro." Trunks says. Pan gives a small laugh and says "Thanks Trunks, for everything." **(End flashback. Back to 1****st**** person through Pan's eyes.) **That was the 1st day I discovered my power and now I can control Super Saiyan like a pro just like Trunks said I would. The kids will go Super Saiyan one day when there pushed to and though there limit. Until than we will just hope that we are all ready for a fight. The kids will train with Piccolo when there 5. They will train and one day maybe they will become even stronger than me.

**Okay I hope you liked this fic and I hope you read the sequel called Leo and Kaia the next generation. It will include the enemy that Trunks and Pan felt in Paris and T/P love paring. The next fic will take place 9 years after the last chapter of Unforgotten Love.**


	10. Update

Hay guys sorry I have not posted in a long time but I have been writeing new ones and I will post soon. I am so sorry.


End file.
